


Forever Will My Name Remain on Your Lips

by Essi_Magwayen



Series: My Hands Just Slipped [3]
Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, PH Campuses, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Aftercare, Ateneo de Manila University, BDSM, Cock Worship, De La Salle University, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Emotional Sex, Erotica, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rating: NC17, Resolved Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Sweet sweet aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/pseuds/Essi_Magwayen
Summary: Such is a dimension where the space shared by two lovers can dilute the mind into sheer numbness brought by pleasure, in pain, in submission, in domination. A space where the physical room warps itself into a place beyond an outsider’s reach, where seconds and hours are stretched endlessly; making time unmeasurable.





	1. On Eagle's Wings

**Author's Note:**

> “Kapag tawag na ng laman ay nagbadya  
> Makipaglangit-lupa nang walang taya  
> Mata sa mata, bibig sa bibig  
> Mga ingay na tayo lang dalawa nakarinig”  
> ([Nadarang](https://open.spotify.com/track/2RzdvVrhZdoa3PyrU0NTLp) \- Campfire Remix, 2018.)
> 
> Sabayan ang bilis at bagal ng aking mga pantig. Namnamin ang bawat salitang matitikman sa inyong mga labi.
> 
> Sumasainyo, Essi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A casual air hangs over the clinking of half-empty wine glasses as the exclusive event carries on. Soft light patterns settle against the hard, wooden ceiling coming from the crystals of the grand chandelier. Silverware that are set on the tables sparkle under the light and each round table is dressed together with several cushioned chairs to compliment the set. Below the grand interior, a deep, red, velvet carpet spreads out from underneath it all and ties the ensemble together for a gluttonously luxurious night.

 

Esteemed guests are dressed formally with their suits and ties, while others are dressed lavishly in different styles of skirts and dresses in colors of their taste. Conversation vibrates in low, curated voices, exchanged between peers and colleagues, that turns into soft murmurs over the classical music playing from a live ensemble on the decorated stage.

 

And the eagle is dressed in a navy blue, form-fitting suit complete with a ivory cream silk tie and finished with a pair of cognac, wing-tipped derbies. He looks absolutely ravishing. He stands by the side, near the wall of the entrance, leaning his weight on one foot with one hand slipped inside his pocket while his other holds a glass of wine in a deep shade of red. He finds himself in an area a few feet away from where most of the guests gathers. Dipping his lashes once, he tips his wine glass back on his lips. The sweet and intoxicating deep, red liquid drips over his tongue and crawls its way into his throat. He swallows. He hums deeply at the taste.

 

He drinks in half of his glass and his eyes wander back to the crowd of people at the middle of the venue. His lips form a firm line at the sight. He figures that submitting himself to the liquid’s spirits might help him be put at ease.

 

It isn’t his lack of interest in the annual gathering for his parents’ agency. Every year that he has gone, has been a delight; meeting people knowledgeable in art in its many forms fed his young mind well. The only difference this year is that, he is not attending alone. His eyes land on him, despite trying to ignore him.

 

He stands in the middle of a small group of people, a few feet away, with his side facing Neo. His hair is slicked back with a single thick fringe falling perfectly over his forehead. His broad shoulders and larger frame are dressed in a dark emerald, slim-fitting suit made of wool. His white shirt is tucked neatly under his walnut colored, leather belt that matches his oxford shoes. He looks absolutely striking in the most dignified sense. And every unfamiliar face around him sees this as well.

 

Neo rolls his eyes at him, trying to avoid whatever interaction with others he decides to display.

 

But the warmth that spreads at the pit of his stomach says otherwise. It’s been there for a while now, itching and growing uncomfortable. And it’s beginning to get difficult for Neo; pretending like he hasn’t been sitting through the whole night like _that bastard_ wasn’t grazing his thick fingers over his thigh in the car since Neo fetched him, under the table when the welcoming remarks started. And suddenly this bastard keeps fucking ignoring him—

 

_Ugh._

 

Neo tips his chin to the side when he takes in a shaky breath as he slowly shuts his eyes, trying to compose himself. He carefully exhales a heated breath through his nose. He takes a split second before braving the thought of bringing his eyes back to the man.

 

And what terrible decision he makes to look at that exact second.

 

The woman he has been _so interested_ in talking with for the last twenty minutes gets brave and splays her fingers over his arm while she _giggles_. The man chuckles. Neo doesn’t hear it, but he knows that smirk anywhere. Neo’s fingers curl tighter around the wine glass’ slim neck..

 

It’s not his place to feel any sort of spite. He knows it’s harmless.

 

But he can’t help it.

 

_He can’t possibly be doing this to me right now._

 

Just at the right time, a waiter passes in front of Neo. He swiftly places the glass on the waiter’s empty tray and begins to stalk towards _his man_ , all without taking his eyes off the area where the woman’s fingers touched. Neo believes that if he stares hard enough, it will burn a hole through the woman’s skin and she’d take her hand off him.

 

Only a few steps remain between Neo and him, and his eyes slowly widen. The man, caught in the middle of laughter decides bend his arm up and lightly touch the underside of the woman’s arm as well. What it is that’s making him laugh so much that has lead him to touch her back, Neo doesn’t know. He doesn’t care either. All he wants to do now is rip the woman to shreds and remind his man of his place.

 

            “Salle,”

 

Neo can’t help the sharpness in his low and stern voice. He shoots him an equally piercing stare, with no hint of a smile in his pursed lips.

 

Mid-laughter, Salle flicks his eyes to meet Neo’s sharp ones as he hears his name. His smiling eyes adjusts as he sees Neo. He sees the tension in Neo’s eyes and he only finds it amusing. Neo glances down to where Salle’s fingers are and brings it back to his eyes with warning. This only further amuses the other man and his open-mouthed smile slowly turns into a smirk.

 

Neo watches Salle’s eyes darken when the man turns his eyes back to the woman he’d been talking to. Neo’s jaw locks, his lips nearly twitching. His irritation is brimming to see that stupid smirk on this man’s face, knowing that Salle knows exactly how Neo’s feeling and that he finds amusement in it. And Neo fucking hates it more, that the knot at the pit of his stomach is beginning to burn.

 

The man’s large hand finally slips off from under the woman’s arm, and it finds itself casually sliding behind Neo’s padded back. The feeling of the familiar warmth from his palm settling at his lower back snaps Neo out of his irritation for a split second.

 

            “This is Clarice by the way,” Salle quirks an innocent smile at the woman.

 

Neo sharply twists his neck to face _her_. He sees the woman give an unsubtle flirtatious smile back at Salle, flattered that the man acknowledged her. Neo forces himself to not roll his eyes at her. He, too, notices that Salle has barely acknowledged him. The man is really pushing his buttons tonight and Neo mentally makes a decision to have him pay for all of it later.

 

            “Your parents have curated some of her family’s art overseas,” Salle goes on.

 

Neo hums in acknowledgement as he nods at her out of practiced politeness. Years of attending parties as such has trained him so, despite him not giving a single fuck about the third party, so much so that he has already forgotten her name just now.

 

            “Parents?” Her voice chimes in brightly, finally peeling her flirting eyes from Salle.

 

Neo meets the woman’s eyes. There’s nothing more he wants to do than pull them out of their sockets— Neo nods once again, with a tight smile.

 

            “That must make you...” She thinks for a second, “Anthony? Anthony Loyola?” she asks in that annoyingly bright voice like she’s trying to be cute.

 

To his side, Salle snickers quietly and briefly looks down at their feet to hide it. Both of them aware of the time being wasted with this person. Neo continues with his facade.

 

            “Yes. Indeed. That’s me—”

            “Well it’s nice to meet you, then!”

 

Neo nods lightly. Each second more that passes with this woman adds up to his nerves.

 

            “Pleasure,” he deadpans, eyeing the woman with cold, unamused eyes.

 

His eyes visibly puts pressure on the woman when a wave of silence passes over them. Neo watches the woman who tries to force a smile at him. And at this point he decides he can’t take it anymore.

 

            “Well then,” he starts in the same stoic manner, “I have other matters to attend to. Enjoy the rest of your night.” He nods with a polite smile. He turns away and takes a step—

            “I’ll go ahead na rin,”

 

Neo hears Salle’s voice. He idly turns back to face them both. The woman momentarily looks from Salle to Neo and back, questions visibly running laps around her head.

 

            “It was nice meeting you, Clarice,” Salle finishes.

 

The woman’s eyes flick back to Salle and the same flattered smile appears on her lips.

 

            “Well before you go,” She brings up her purse and unlocks the clip, then fishes something out.

 

She holds up a card between two fingers and meets Salle’s eyes with her darkened ones. At this point Neo has let any ounce of his politeness slip away, he rolls his eyes at her. She slowly reaches out and once again splays her fingers on Salle’s breast pocket. Neo beside them goes rigid, with his eyes widening in fury, burning a hole at her ugly hair. She slips the card into his pocket at the same sensually slow pace and stares up at Salle as she bites her lip.

 

_Pull her fucking hair—_

_Do it!_

 

Salle curls both of his lips in, seemingly a second away from bursting into laughter. The woman pulls her hand away slowly just a second before Neo makes a decision to call security to throw her out of _his family’s_ event.

 

“If you have anymore questions,” she tells Salle as sultry as she can, “about my techniques and strokes,”

 

_Jesus christ,_

 

Neo rolls his eyes again. Salle glances at him. Neo notices him and mentally asks himself if he said it out loud.

 

“Just give me a call,” the woman finishes.

 

Salle only chuckles. He glances at his boyfriend. He catches Neo glaring at nothing in particular to his side.

 

“We’ll see,” Salle mutters, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend.

 

He briefly glances at her and waves before stepping out of her view. Neo realizes that Salle has moved and he, too, glances at her and nods. He turns on his heels and begins walking towards the exit of the venue, mindful of walking fast enough to keep distance from the man tailing behind him.

 

“Neo,”

 

He hears Salle say his name behind him. It causes Neo to walk faster and he pardons himself through a small group of people, and then proceeds to walk briskly.

 

“Neo,” Salle tries again, matching to the speed of his steps.

“Shut up,” he dismisses.

 

Neo walks up to a table. He stops behind a chair that a respectable woman sits on and he bends low.

 

“Mom, I’ll go ahead na,”

 

Neo’s mother looks up at him in confusion.

 

“Huh? It’s so early pa anak ah!”

“Salle has to go na,”

 

Beside them, Salle’s thick eyebrow arches up.

 

“Oooh… Okay.” Neo’s mother nods at him and looks up at Salle.

 

Salle takes the cue and steps in. He lowers his head and presses his cheek on hers.

 

“Sayang ang aga pa.” She says, “Thanks for coming though!”

Salle smiles at her warmly, “Of course tita. Just trying to support Neo in every way I can.”

 

Neo rolls his eyes at him.

 

“Aaaw, sweet,” she coos at him then twists her chin up to look at both of them. “Oh well, sige. Take care okay?”

“Yeah. Tell dad na lang na I went ahead,” Neo glances down to look at his mother and nods once. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye.”

 

Neo gives his mother a half-assed smile and turns on his heels for the door. Salle quickly follows him after he waves at Neo’s mother with a warm smile.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He feels the weight of someone’s eyes on his skin. Eyes owned by the man who sits on the passenger seat beside him. None has spoken a single word since they left the venue and the air inside the cramped space of the car was beginning to thicken, for Neo at least.

A fond yet amused smile resides on the single passenger’s lips, of which, however, remains invisible to the driver’s eyes. The passenger delighted himself of being able to feed into his lover’s irritation where it has reached avoidance.

 

           “Babe,” Salle lets out, as soft as he could.

           “Don’t babe me.”

 

Neo dismisses for a second time that night in the same piercingly cold manner. He hasn’t even looked at him since that conversation with the girl. Salle knows better than to snicker and set his boyfriend off, so he screws his lips shut, although a little dismantled from keeping a laughter in. He decides to let it pass and looks out the window instead.

 

Neo quietly sighs to himself in frustration as a red light stops the car. He isn’t sure whether his frustration is caused by his jealousy or his burning need that’s making his pants feel suffocating. He knows he’s petty, but he was never this petty. Either way, they are both to find out soon.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It impresses Salle how long they’ve remained silent together as they arrive at the grand lobby of Manila Hotel. None of the high ceilings and classic, expensive interior of the place are given any sort of attention. As Salle’s mind is occupied with calculations at how Neo has said more words to the front desk than the whole hour he’s spent with him since they left the venue.

 

He trails after his still pissy boyfriend and he feels some sort of relief when Neo waits for him to get into the elevator with him instead of leaving the doors to close before he even steps in. Neo remains standing in the middle of the elevator with arms crossed over his chest, leaning on one foot and a firm pout on his lips. Salle however, takes the limited space directly behind his boyfriend, relaxing his back on the mirror. Salle stands there, where his nose sits only a few inches from his lover’s nape. He is close enough to catch the scent that must only be Neo.

 

Salle quietly sighs as a light wave of heat rushes down to his center. His eyes grow lidded. Despite his amusement in Neo’s attempt to ignore him, he’s still in the middle of weighing in whether he’d taken it too far tonight. He is unsure whether he should be feeling guilty already by this time. Yet, Salle’s fingers itch to touch.

 

With little resistance, he does.

 

He slowly lifts his wrist and with lidded eyes, he watches his knuckles softly brush against the fabric of Neo’s coat. His line of sight trails up to the back of Neo’s head, trying to find any distinct reaction. Of which he receives none. Salle idly brushes his knuckles back and forth, deciding on his next move. Neo hasn’t denied his touch, but is it an acceptance of it?

 

The gears turn in Salle’s head. He finally lets out an even breath through his nose and takes the risk. He carefully snakes his arms around Neo’s waist. It forces Neo to step back in order to maintain his balance. Suddenly he’s wrapped around Salle’s warmth. Neo stubbornly straightens his chin out. Salle takes his chance and lowers his lips to let it touch the skin where Neo’s coat exposed his neck. Salle’s loose fringe tickles against his lover’s cheek and Neo’s eyes flutter shut. The heat at his stomach pools and he forces himself to not give in.

 

           “Neo…” Salle’s deep voice vibrates against his warm skin. “Sorry na…” he spreads featherlike kisses over Neo’s skin, inching up behind his ear. “You know that didn’t mean anything...” he whispers delicately.

 

Salle murmurs on and on his skin, in between kisses. And in a split second, Neo opens his eyes as the elevator doors open. With little effort, he slides Salle’s arms off and steps away from his touch.

 

As Neo steps out the elevator, Salle leans back on the mirror, defeated. He snickers. He doesn’t know whether he is finding Neo’s pettiness funny or challenging.

 

Before the elevators close, he follows Neo into the hallway.

 

Neo quietly slips the card into the door of their hotel room and opens it. The pressure of the air inside the dimly lit but wide and spacious room changes as Neo enters. He steps further into the room without sparing a glance at Salle who has followed in after him. Still reveling in his state of rejection, he quietly closes the door. He feeds his thoughts of other ways to woo his lover.

 

His fingers release the doorknob and he takes a step—

 

But his back hits the door— a loud thud shakes the silence in the room— and his eyes grow wide as he realizes that the weight which is leaning over his front was Neo’s lean and heavy frame. With cold, emotionless eyes, Neo trains his sight on Salle’s lips. The indifference in Neo’s expression doesn’t match the way he firmly presses himself against Salle’s front with one of his thighs slotted between Salle’s, making it difficult for the other to step away.

 

Salle stands there frozen in place, stunned, amused and aroused all at the same time, making him unable to form any words. The air thickens between them and his chest begins pounding under Neo’s palm when he realizes that Neo’s lips are only inches away from his. _Fuck_ he wants to kiss him—

 

The unfazed Neo smoothly tips his head a little to the side without removing his eyes from Salle’s thick and pretty lips. He finds himself drawn into it. His fingers gracefully lifts from the other’s chest and he delicately places two fingers over his lover’s lips.

 

Salle’s eyes shoot up. Their eyes meet. Neo’s lashes dip once while brushing his fingers over the other’s soft lips. A spark of enthusiasm throws over Salle’s initial shock, and his eyes turn dark. He smirks— Neo’s indifference snaps— replacing his expressionless face to a sharp look—

 

“ _Nnnhh_ ,” Salle grunts—

 

Suddenly Neo’s other set of fingers pulls at Salle’s hair, snapping his head back against the wooden frame. Neo’s lips press into a hard line as Salle’s smirk breaks into a low chuckle despite the strain at his neck.

 

The heat between their clothed skin begins to crawl.

 

“Why are you smirking?—”

“This turning you on, pretty boy?” Salle cuts in.

 

Neo’s eyebrows further knits into the middle while Salle chuckles.

 

“You like this?” Salle taunts him.

 

And Neo’s lips twitch, then he quickly pulls his fingers from Salle’s lips to wrap it firmly around his throat. Neo presses his fingers into the muscle at his hroat, and tightens his grip on his hair. It causes Salle to groan deeply while his thighs and shoulders twitch from Neo’s grip. The center of his slacks feel tight against Neo’s thigh, and yet he lets out a breathy laugh.

 

“I’ll tell you what I don’t like,”

 

Neo speaks, smooth, icy and delicate, in great contrast to how he harshly holds down his lover. And Salle _loves_ every fucking bit of it.

 

“That girl,” Neo grinds harshly at Salle’s front with the same unfazed expression— Salle’s stomach clenches— he groans, nearly drowning out Neo’s words— “That girl you were talking to—”

“Clarice—”

_Pak!_

 

A sharp slap echoes across the empty room. Salle winces, but manages to keep his smirk when he snaps his head back to face Neo while his cheek burned.

 

“Don’t say her name.”

 

His words cut through the silence and they both let it hang. Neo’s eyes bore into his with the same level of sharpness. It somehow manages to keep Salle’s mouth shut, not daring to say anything more.

 

But it doesn’t erase the smirk on his lips— doesn’t stop him from quickly leaning in to kiss Neo—

 

And Neo pushes him back into the door, the sound crackling through the room. Salle chuckles breathlessly as Neo slips his hands into his pockets. He turns on his heel and soundlessly walks further into the room as if he didn’t just dishevel his boyfriend. In his silence, he finds himself at the other end of the room where a foot-to-ceiling window replaces the wall behind a full dark, mahogany desk and a large, expensively dressed and cushioned office chair. He rests his hand on the chair’s frame and looks out into the view.

 

Salle manages to stand upright and every inch of his skin feels alive. His clothing feels heavy and warm and tight on his skin, and as soon as he stands, he pulls his thick coat off of his shoulders. He never removes his eyes from Neo’s silhouette. He walks further into the room with light steps. He slings his coat over the back of a chair that he passes by and his fingers begin loosening his tie.

 

“Jealous?” Salle calls out quietly, as to not shake the solemnity between the tension that is itching on their skin.

 

Neo turns his head to the side and tips his chin down. He eyes at the back of the chair and lifts his fingers to brush the tips on the chair’s wooden frame.

 

Salle’s fingers find the cufflinks at the end of his sleeves and begins to unhinge them one by one. The wood creaks underneath Salle’s steps and once his sleeves has been rolled up, he finally reaches Neo. He stands close behind him, the fabric of their clothing touching.

 

“You don’t have to be,” Salle whispers along the side of Neo’s neck.

 

Salle’s heavy palm gently rests at the curve of Neo’s waist. He brushes his fingers over the fabric. Salle once again ghosts his lips over Neo’s exposed skin, trailing light kisses.

 

“Ikaw lang gusto ko.” He whispers again.

 

Neo can feel Salle’s bulge pressing behind him and he sighs as heat spreads across his stomach. In one swift move; Salle slides both set of fingers to his lover’s aching front, but Neo slips his fingers through Salle’s and pulls them away from him, he gently tosses them off and spins in Salle’s arm to face his lover.

 

Salle, keeping his hands in the air where Neo left them, leans in trying once more to steal a kiss—

 

Neo holds Salle by the waist, stepping to the side and swaying him carefully into place. Their lips almost touch—

 

And Neo pushes Salle into the cushioned chair by the chest.

 

The man who remains standing, places his hands on the back of the chair at each side of his lover’s face. Salle stares up at him. Seconds pass as they stare intensely into each other’s eyes. As time stretches, Salle grows impatient and attempts to touch Neo again—

 

And once more he finds his wrists held down by his lover. Salle’s eyelashes dip once in frustration. He takes in an even breath, before staring back into Neo’s eyes. This time, it’s Neo who smirks.

 

Neo loosens his grip on Salle’s wrists and guides them to Salle’s clothed chest.

 

“Undress,”

 

His command hangs in the thick air between them. Neo slides his fingers off Salle’s wrists and places them firmly on the arm rests, thoughtfully caging Salle underneath him in close proximity. The silence stretches between them, while hints of fabric scraping on each other fills in every now and then as Salle unfastens each button on his shirt. Neo’s eyes follow the trail, eyeing each patch of skin revealed while Salle’s eyes never left Neo’s face, watching his features to see any of his minute reactions.

 

Salle leaves three buttons fastened before he pulls his fingers up. Neo is quick to follow the movement and watches him intently. Salle wraps his palm around his necktie—

 

“Stop,”

“What?”

 

Salle pauses in place as Neo lightly twines the slim fabric around his two fingers. Salle lets go of the tie.

 

“I’ll take this,”

 

Neo slides it off from underneath Salle’s collar with a quick snapping sound of the fabric. He casually slings it over the back of the chair. Salle finds Neo’s eyes once more.

 

“Continue,”

 

And Salle’s fingers quickly find themselves back to his shirt and he unfastens the last three buttons. Neo watches as the fabric slide off to the sides to reveal the skin on Salle’s stomach. He wills himself to take in his delight quietly. Salle continues, brushing his fingers over his leather belt, he begins to push one end through the clasp—

 

“Stop. That’s enough. Give me your wrists,”

 

As Neo’s command cuts through the thick silence between them, Salle’s fingers remain on the leather. He smirks.

 

“Or what?” He challenges.

 

Neo straightens up with Salle’s sudden bravery. His eyebrow arches up sharply. Not one second of this night is he letting this man take control.

 

“I’m walking out through those doors, I will take an early flight to Singapore and I will come back in a week.”

 

It definitely isn’t the answer Salle was expecting. His eyebrows shot up to his forehead in surprise, yet the smirk still remains. Neo never fails to surprise him.

 

Neo takes in a sharp breath before he pulls away.

 

Salle quickly snaps out of his surprise, and slides to the edge of the chair to grab Neo’s wrist with both his hands before he steps any further. Neo looks back at him with a warning in his eyes. Salle catches it, and finally, completely, surrenders.

 

Salle’s fingers gently slides off Neo’s skin, knowing how he must not be rough with it. He pries Neo’s palm to open and he puts his wrists together, the inside of his palms facing up. He gently fits both his wrists on Neo’s palm.

 

“Please,”

 

It is soft, and small. And Neo catches it. It fills his hearing and mutes out every other sound in the universe. It brings every inch of his being to life. Neo wants to hear it again. He will make him say it again.

 

Neo firmly holds on to Salle’s offer. He steps back into place, between Salle’s knees, his lover immediately sits back to his place on the chair, Neo leans in and stops only when he is a few centimeters away from Salle’s face.

 

He places his free palm on Salle’s cheek and strokes it firmly, as if it is yielding from putting on even more pressure.

 

“Don’t test me love,”

 

Neo’s words cut through him, and Salle lets go of the last bits of his taunting. He must be good. He must obey, his lover. He must please him. And he begins, by catching the tip of Neo’s thumb between his soft and wet lips. He gently suckles on him.

 

Finally. It brings a smile on Neo’s lips. It’s minute, barely there, but a smile nonetheless.

 

“Do you submit to me?”

 

Salle’s lips pause, he stares into Neo’s eyes.

 

_Yes._

 

The answer desperately echoes loudly in his head without a second’s passing.

 

Neo holds his chin firmly, pulling out his thumb. “Answer me.”

“Yes,”

_Pak!_

Salle’s cheek burns, and he automatically looks back at Neo with needy eyes. Eager to find the right answer.

 

“Yes, what?”

Salle’s eyebrows arches, “Yes. sir!”

 

Neo hums in delight.

 

The sound spreads warmth across Salle’s skin. Neo was pleased with his answer. He looks up at him with doe, and bright eyes. They stare into the other’s eyes, completely drawn in. While Salle falls into a trance with Neo’s eyes, the other gently closes his fingers around Salle’s wrists.

 

“Puppy?”

“Yes sir?”

“Remove my belt.”

 

Salle’s eyelashes dip once, a bit shaken as if Neo’s command brought him back to earth. With a firm grip, Neo slowly tugs Salle’s wrists to his front until Salle’s long fingers are brushing against his belt. As the chance presents itself, in a second Salle’s eagerness to please his lover’s needs outweighs his oath to submission; he immediately places his large palm over Neo’s front, just under the belt. Salle bites his lip in delight as he gets a feel of Neo’s hardening bulge. His eyes sparkle as his fingers outline the shape through the fabric. It sends a shiver down his spine thinking about how he may partially be the reason as to why his lover has stiffened. But as soon as he looks up, Salle is met with Neo’s displeased eyes.

 

“Did I tell you to touch me?”

Salle doesn’t resist a whimper. “No sir.”

 

Neo glances down at where Salle’s palm rested with a hard look, before shooting it back at his doe eyes. Salle quickly peels his eyes away, looking back at his hands and moves his fingers, careful to only come into contact with his Neo’s belt.

 

There’s a spark of anticipation in their silence that accompanies the stretch in the leather belt which Salle iss working on. Neo eyes his lover intently. He notices his locked jaw and determined eyes. Neo likes it, seeing his lover like so; eager to please him the way he wants to be pleased, focused with great intention of listening to each of his command properly.

 

The sound of the leather slithering through the his belt loop echoes in Neo’s ears. He had thought that Salle would react clumsily or undisciplined, but to his surprise, Salle holds out the belt with both his palms, readily waiting for Neo’s next command. He doesn’t hide a smirk. And Salle catches it, making both ends of his lips quirk up. Like a puppy, Neo thinks.

 

The man who holds the role of authority lays a single finger on his submissive. He traces his features, from his cheek bone, to his jaw, all the while his gentle voice fill his submissive’s ear.

 

“Think you’ve been a good boy?”

 

The sound of his sweet voice leaves Salle blinking once, softly. His mind wanders off from his held up wrists and he brings them down to his lap. He loosely holds his master’s belt and he quietly nods. To this, his master’s delicate finger locks under his chin and pushes it up.

 

“Yes sir.” Salle answers automatically.

 

It’s soft, shaky. Uncertain. Neo hums in delight.

 

“You think so?” Neo teases with the same delicate voice, almost like an afterthought. It isn’t a question for Salle to further prove himself, this much he understands and remains silent. “Because I think we have a problem.”

 

Salle’s lidded eyes suddenly widen with the utmost concern. The need to find a way to correct whatever it is that Neo finds a problem with overwires his mind. As his lips tremble, trying to find the right words to say, Neo lets go of his chin and raises both his palms at Salle’s eye level with his fingers spread out. It leaves Neo’s puppy confused, he even tilts his head to the side with confusion. Neo tries his best to stay in character.

 

Once they lock eyes, Neo nods at his own fingers. Salle takes his cue and leaves his master’s belt on his lap. He hesitantly reaches up. Neo nods again to ensure his permission, and Salle laces his fingers through his. He looks up at his master again.

 

“These fingers of yours,” Neo begins. He tightens his grip on Salle’s long and thick fingers. Seconds drag on as he slowly guides his submissive’s wrists apart. “They’ve been a problem since the night began.”

 

Neo slides one of his knees onto the chair, between Salle’s thighs to balance himself as he leans over to pull back his submissive’s wrists behind the back of the chair, passing under the wooden arms. Salle’s breath hitches against the front of Neo’s shirt that are centimeters away from his lips. He inhales his master’s scent, letting it cloud his senses.

 

Neo shifts to hold both of Salle’s wrists in place with one hand while the other snakes to his submissive’s front, retrieving his belt.

 

“They’ve been so eager to touch, no?” Says Neo. Every ounce of brimming annoyance is coated with the fragile sharpness in his voice. Neo hums. “Touching me inappropriately in a formal event with my parents around...”

 

Salle’s chest begins to pound as he feels the weight of Neo’s belt slide off his lap. Neo reaches back and slips the leather around Salle’s wrists.

 

“Touching someone else I don’t know—”

 

The sound of a sharp snap cuts off his words when he pulls the leather tightly on Salle’s skin. His submissive twitches in his seat, and his slacks undeniably feels even tighter. Neo fastens the belt to secure his submissive in place.

 

Salle can’t deny the thrill he is feeling with the way he breathes heavily. His skin feels more alive now that he’s bound to a chair. His aching need to touch his own stiffness burns, but feeds even more into his arousal.

 

His master’s fingers suddenly melts into tenderness as he brushes his fingers up on his arm. Salle shivers. _God Neo_. He wants to say. Neo’s delicate finger traces under his arm, up to his sides, dragging his nails lightly as he trails through his submissive’s hardening buds. Salle’s breathe hitches again, this time accompanied with a light whimper while the hairs on his skin rises. Neo’s eyes turn dark as he takes in the sight, with a pleased, but feral smile.

 

Without removing his eyes from Salle’s face, Neo runs his nails delicately across his buds once more. Salle’s arms twitches behind him and this time his moan is more evident when a heat strikes down his arousal. Salle unconsciously lifts his hips up at an attempt to gain friction between his front and his master’s knee that remains planted _so close_ to touch. Neo’s eyelids dip slowly, intoxicated with the pretty sounds that Salle is making. Neo inhales through his nose before pulling away.

 

“ _Hnnn_ , Neo—” his submissive whines almost immediately at the lost of contact.

 

Neo’s eyes open slowly in time with a smirk that forms on his lip. Salle catches his eyes and before he could say anything else, he bite his lips shut, yet the plead in his eyes remain.

 

His master casually stands before him. Salle can’t help a pout that forms on his lips while he remains untouched despite his burning and aching skin. Neo could almost hear him whimper just like how a puppy would.

 

The master is delighted with his work, his chest swells with pride as he eyes his submissive who is now put in his place. Neo taps his foot once before reaching out to trace the armchair with one of his fingers.

 

“Now, I believe I’ve fixed the problem.” He says with the same coolness in his voice.

 

He steps around the chair and stands behind it while his finger follows the chair’s structure. Salle’s head turns, trying to crane his neck to see where his master is going. Neo keeps his distance from the back of the chair in case Salle gets any ideas of fondling him from behind. But he leans over, brushing his fingernails down on either side of Salle’s chest, running through his nipples. Salle twitches in his seat and leans his head back with the need to see Neo.

 

His master lightly brushes his soft lips against his ear. Salle’s breathing becomes heavy again, his skin is beginning to warm and his knee begins to bounce as a result of being the only part of his body he is free to move.

 

“Now,” Neo begins, “You can’t touch anymore.” he says while he traces patterns on a patch of Salle’s skin. “Ako lang hahawak sayo.”

 

Salle shivers again, he doesn’t resist a groan pulled deep from his chest at the sound of his lover’s accent speaking in a language closer to his. His mind easily snaps; he gives up on holding his weight and lets his head fall back on to Neo’s shoulder. His thick eyebrows knit together and he twists his neck to try and pepper his master’s neck with kisses, to show appreciation.

 

Neo hums, letting his pet know he is acknowledging his actions. They take a moment before Neo straightens up, letting Salle’s head rest on his stomach. He moves his fingers to splay them flat on Salle’s skin and begins caressing it lovingly.

 

“Salle,”

 

Salle’s eyes blink. He hears Neo. He opens his eyes and tilts his head back catch Neo’s eyes.

 

“Yes, love?” he almost whispers back.

 

Neo smiles at him fondly and leans down to press his lips on forehead.

 

“Do you trust me?” he breathes his words on Salle’s skin.

His boyfriend breathes out evenly and takes a second before he nods. “Yes, Neo.”

Neo nods once. “Safe word?”

Salle swallows. “Blue.”

 

Neo nods once and peppers his boyfriend’s face with chaste kisses.

 

“If you can’t speak?” Neo asks again.

 

From beneath the both of them, Neo hears the snap of Salle’s fingers twice. Neo hums. He reaches up to stroke his boyfriend’s hair back. He leans over to hover his lips over Salle’s.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

A soft smile tugs on his lover’s lips. Salle leans up to press a chaste kiss on Neo’s lips. Neo returns it, just as delicate and sweet.

 

“Good boy,”

 

Something in his master’s voice has already changed, and in a split second, the same heat washes over his skin. Neo gives his submissive’s hair one last tender stroke before pulling away and stepping away completely.

 

The warmth from Neo’s skin is replaced with cool air as his master steps away. The hairs on Salle’s skin rises at the brimming tension of anticipation. He wills himself to relax and evens out his breath.

 

Without his master in sight, Salle unknowingly amplifies his other senses. He hears the distant swipe of fabric and a soft thud of heavy fabric falling on to a cushioned surface. He knows that his master is undressing, a few feet behind him.

 

His thoughts of anticipation run. He knows how far Neo is willing to push his limits, especially tonight, knowing that he’s done something earlier that has set him off. Salle takes a deep breath. The hairs on his skin rises at how the night might unfold in Neo’s control.

 

Just as his thoughts begin to wander off into pleasurable scenes, his master resumes his spot behind the submissive’s chair. Before Salle could turn his chin up to see him, a thin, silky fabric is placed over his eyes. He feels the fabric being pulled back and tied snuggly behind his head. Salle bites his lip. His wrists twitch behind him. First he is made imobile, and now Neo has taken away his sense of sight as well.

 

Neo’s fingers travel back down the skin on Salle’s chest. A shiver runs down to Salle’s core and his master’s fingers quickly follows it down. Salle’s sucks in a breath through his teeth. His head falls back at the sensation of being touched on an area that is a few inches away from his need. Neo’s stomach catches the back of his head. Neo thinks to himself that he has barely done anything, and yet his puppy’s already close to whimpering. Neo smirks.

 

Neo bends at his middle, leaning down to brush his lips on Salle’s temple and reaching lower to trace Salle’s belt. To Neo’s amusement, Salle grinds his hips up to thick air in an attempt to gain friction from Neo’s deft fingers. Salle whines when he achieves nothing. Salle’s master chuckles deeply in his ear.

 

Neo’s slim fingers begin to unclasp Salle’s belt. Salle automatically lifts his hips to help his master slip out his belt. Neo quickly folds the belt in two and— _pik!_

 

Salle’s inner thigh burns from where he felt the leather hit his skin— He groans deeply, sending a shiver down across his lower region, to the tip of his toes.

 

Neo chuckles again, grazing his lips across Salle’s cheek— he quickly pulls the leather back and tightly holds it around Salle’s throat with one hand pulling at the ends. Salle swallows, feeling his adam’s apple grinding on the leather.

 

The master licks the shell of Salle’s ear. His pet whimpers as shivers bring the hairs on his skin to rise. Neo drags his tongue to find a spot below Salle’s jaw— He pulls on the leather tighter— and his fingers dive down to cup his submissive’s front.

 

Neo flatens his tongue on a patch of skin— he pulls the skin between his teeth and sucks on it vigorously. Salle’s eyes roll back behind the fabric as Neo marks him as his own while he ground into his master’s delicious palm.  Salle is feeling so many things so suddenly— Neo’s hearing is filled with the beautiful noises coming from his puppy.

 

The master harshly cups the tight outline of his submissive’s erection through his slacks. Salle’s hips buck at the pressure— Neo quickly unbuttons his slacks— he bites into Salle’s skin— he shoves his palm into Salle’s black briefs— he slides his fingers through Salle’s thick curls and _grips his hard erection_ — _they groan in unison of being in physical contact with one’s sex._

 

Neo lets out a hot and heavy breath through his nose. He releases the skin he’s abused with his mouth and laps it up once with his wet tongue. His fingers begin curling and rubbing againsts Salle’s hardened cock as he pulls his face away to admire the reddening mark he’s made.

 

“Mine.”

 

Every muscle under Salle’s skin clenches as Neo’s claim sends a shiver through him while a loud moan releases from his lips.

 

Neo slides his fingers off of Salle’s cock to pull the waistband of his brief over his erection. The cool air hits Salle’s heated cock— he groans when a wave of pleasure washes over him— _fikk!_

 

The band hits his sensitive skin under his sac— he jumps and whines loudly.

 

Neo licks his lips at the sight of his submissive’s thick, heavy and engorged erection. It lay flat across Salle’s stomach, pulsing needily, to be touched again. He chuckles once more. Once again he grips Salle’s cock— _he strokes it quickly_ — _brushing his thumb over the head to spread his leaking moisture_. Salle’s mouth fall open in recessive breaths with each of Neo’s quick strokes— Salle’s stomach begins to tighten with the knot of pure heat—

 

— Neo lets go. He slides the belt off from Salle’s throat. And steps away.

 

Salle whimpers loudly— he bites his lips shut. Neo chuckles in the distance.

 

Salle sits there, with his heated cock throbbing, against the cool air.

 

He takes in heavy breaths, composing himself while the heat passes. He begins counting his heartbeats in an attempt to slow down the world.

 

They’ve only scratched the surface and in the back of Salle’s head he knows it is going to be a long and torturous night. Whether or not he is prepared for his master’s torture is beyond him. He has to be, he needs to please his master.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Such is a dimension where the space shared by two lovers can dilute the mind into sheer numbness brought by pleasure, in pain, in submission, in domination. A space where the physical room warps itself into a place beyond an outsider’s reach, where seconds and hours are stretched endlessly; making time unmeasurable.

 

One can take pride in bringing their partner’s spirit to a certain high; where they find the purest fulfillment in watching their submissives writhe in their binds, vibrating with pleasure, with their lips trembling in a mantra, completely submitting their trust in the name of their dominant.

 

As infinity continues to extend between their warm bodies, the sweet stench of sex etches in the thickness of air between them, filling their senses. A sheen of sweat glistens over every inch of Salle’s skin, dispersing his heady scent. He remains sprawled on the cushioned chair, naked, with his arms still binded behind him. In exhaustion, his head is tipped back, resting on the back of the chair, fringes sticking together in sweat and dampening the necktie tied over his eyes. Neo’s creation continues to whimper and shiver on the chair with the gripping tightness at his core.

 

Neo trails his line of sight from Salle’s parted lips, where the sound of heavy breathing and whimpers comes from; to his glistening, heaving chest; to his twitching and tightening stomach, and finally lands to his submissive’s thick and pulsing erection. Seconds drag on and only the sound of their heavy breathing fills the thick air. It sends a shiver down Neo’s spine to see Salle in such a state.

 

They’ve been at this for hours, and with each second that passes, Neo feasts at the sight of Salle’s larger frame, sweating, writhing and complete naked under his doing. A wave of heat shoots down Neo’s own erection at the thought of his light and lean frame, putting a larger and meatier man under him, controling each spurr of his pleasure. Each yelp, each plea, his moans, his groans— _begging for Neo’s mercy_ — All feeds into his greed for satisfaction. His eyes have gone recessively darker each hour. Senses have dumbed down to the mere _obsession_ in hearing, smelling and _tasting_ Salle’s submission.

 

Neo’s rolled up, unbuttoned shirt and slacks feels damp and heavy on his skin, but he refuses to remove them. He sees it as a prop to his control; keeping himself clothed while his submissive remains stark naked and sweating under him.

 

He briefly stretches the fingers on his right hand, the one he’s been using to edge his partner and will him under his command. His wrist slowly raises once more. The tips of his fingers ever so lightly, brushes against the leaking tip of Salle’s erection— _Salle jumps in his seat and bucks his hips at the contact_ — _groaning loudly as his stomach tightens while his whole body writhes on the chair_ —

 

“ _Sir please!_ ” Salle begs, his words bouncing off the walls in the room, and completely shaking the silence.

“No,”

 

Neo’s denial has Salle’s form curling in  as much as his binds allow— heaving for a breath— groaning deeply— pulling everything in his consciousness to concentrate— _not to spill_ —

 

—Neo feasts his feral eyes with the sight of his creation becoming undone. It feeds into his apetite as well as it grows _hungrier for more_ —

 

— Salle shakes his head in desperation— bouncing his knee involuntarily— as the wave of pleasure passes—

 

He lets out his breath, as evenly as he could.

 

Neo takes this as his cue, and once again tightly wraps his slim fingers around Salle’s erection. His submissive whimpers loudly and sags on the chair— Neo begins stroking his length quickly— _slicking and gliding against the tightly heated skin_ — _twisting his fingers at the head_ — Neo’s breathing grows heavier, desperate and hungry— _he_ _spurrs each drop to leak from his lover’s slit_ —

 

 _Cum my fucking slut_ _._

 

Neo becomes deaf to the world as he hears only Salle, releasing his sounds of pleasure through an open mouth with little resistance, letting his moans that are begging for mercy to bounce off the walls. Neo becomes blind, with the sight of Salle, evidently losing his consciousness with the way his hips buck uncontrollably—

 

“Such a good _slut_ puppy,” Neo sneers through his teeth.

 

— _Salle whimpers louder_ — _the wet sound of skin slapping bounces off the walls in quick succession_ — _Salle’s hips completely lifts from the seat unable to rest for even a second_ — _fucking himself into Neo’s hand._

 

Neo bites his lip harshly when he groans deeply as a wave of pleasure crashes over him at the sight of his lover.

 

_“N-Neo— hmm-cumm-ing—_ ”

 

_Neo’s eyes roll back._

 

 _Shlick_ _—_

 

Salle’s erection slaps back onto his stomach when Neo lets go once more. The submissive opens his mouth, and lets out a sob.

 

Neo’s lashes dip, letting the sound echo in his mind, letting the image imprint into his memory. Neo hums, deeply. Neo bows his head, taking in one long and heavy breath, and exhaling quietly, composing himself as a shiver crawls over his skin. His lashes separate slowly.

 

Salle heaves in his seat, twitching every now and then.

 

Neo’s smile grow feral. He wants to watch him twitch in shocks of nearly gratified pleasure. He wants this night to go on forever until nothing comes from Salle’s lips but pleas for mercy. He wants to hear his submissive’s pretty sobs, begging his master to let him cum. He wants to see his submissive’s tears, leaking from his eyes in time with each spurr of his pre-cum leaking from his pusling cock.

 

Neo’s eyes shut, breathing in sharply while letting shiver of pleasure run through his spin as his imagination wanders. He opens his eyes again, and takes in the solidified image of his submissive; blindfolded, arms bound, lips trembling, legs twitching, hips bucking at nothing but thick air, cock pulsing, completely drenched in sweat and the smell of his own sex.

 

The master licks his lips. Truly, Neo feels like a king, indulging into a grand and beautiful feast, _all to himself._

To this, Neo’s hand reaches for the desk at his side. He takes a glass of water. He brings it to his lips and quenches his thirst with a few gulps without ever taking his eyes off his precious meat. Neo’s lips part to slide across his tongue across his lower lip once he pulls the cup away.

 

He steps over, in between Salle’s lifeless legs, mindfully grazing his fingertips over his submissive’s thigh. He carefully tips the edge of the glass over Salle’s trembling lip.

 

“Drink,”

 

It takes Salle a few more breaths, for his master’s command to register before he lifts his head and dips his lips into the glass. Neo assists his lover until he’s drank the whole glass.

 

“Good boy,” he doesn’t forget to say.

 

He pulls it away and places it back on the desk. He turns back to his lover and watches him carefully.

 

Salle takes in a big breath through a light sob, and slowly tips his head back to rest.

 

“What do you say?” Neo’s sharp voice pierces through Salle’s senses.

“Th-thank you sir.”

 

His master hums in acknowledgement. With concentrated eyes, calculating his submissive’s reactions, Neo reaches out, and lightly brushes the back of his fingers on Salle’s cheek. To say that Salle melts at the contact is an understatement. Salle whimpers, suddenly pulling at his arms, desperately. Defeated, he settles with twisting his neck to blindly rub his cheek on his master’s light touch in order to suffice his need.

 

A fond smile reaches Neo’s lips.

 

“Such a good puppy,” he whispers.

 

His submissive lets out a weak, but high-pitched whimper. Behind the neck-tie his eyes roll back at the praise.

 

“Th-thank you, s-sir.” Salle sniffs in between his stuttering words.

 

Desperate to touch his master, and please him without asking for anything, Salle presses his lips to Neo’s palm. He kisses it, repeatedly, until his kisses get wet, sloppy and needy.

 

Neo’s eyes grow wide and feral, falling into a trance as he hungrily watches his submissive lap up the only act of touch he’s giving. Neo should punish him, for acting without his command, but the way his submissive blindly uses his lips to search for his master’s thumb and suckles on it desparately leaves Neo weak.

 

Neo lets his submissive take advantage of his weakness. Instead of pulling away, Neo pushes his thumb in deeper, forcing his submissive’s hot and wet mouth to wrap up to his knuckle. Neo’s eyes flutter shut in a wave of pleasure, as he feels his submissive’s mouth sucking at his skin and swirling his tongue around. He opens his eyes and oggles at the way Salle bobs his head so willingly at his mere thumb.

 

 _He needs more_.

 

He adds pressure as he continues to thrust his thumb in through Salle’s lips that are beginning to swell. Salle whimpers, but this despite this, he, not a second, slows down from swallowing what his master gives him.

 

“Do you worship me?”

 

Salle’s occupied mouth mewls over his master’s thumb, sending vibrations to Neo’s skin. He aggressively nods and eagerly bobs his head, licking and sucking at his master’s offer for the life of him.

 

Neo drags his tongue across his lower lip hungrily. His own cock crammed inside his slacks twitches. He then remembers his puppy’s need. He turns his eyes down to Salle’s cock, easily gliding along his submissive’s glistening stomach from the motion of his bobbing head. A devilish smirk tugs at the master’s lips.

 

The master’s free hand carefully pulls up, hovering his palm just above his submissive’s length. Neo dips his lashes once at Salle’s cock and with the same smirk, turns his eyes up back to his submissive’s face, watching him devour his thumb, oblivious of what’s to come.

 

Neo folds his thumb and finger together, carefully aims it at his submissive’s slit.

 

_—_ _pik!_

“ _Ah-ngghh!_ ” _—_ _Salle’s large frame jolts at the shock of pleasure_ _—_

 

The master chuckles deeply. He watches Salle’s hip twitch away _—_ he notices that his submissive’s lips have stopped _— he shove his thumb deeper—_

 

“ _Suck!_ ”

 

The submissive hastily wraps his lips back around his master’s thumb, and begins bobbing his head again _—_ _pik!_ _— Salle gasps—_ _pik!_ _— a sob escapes Salle’s lips as Neo continues to push his thumb back in._

 

“You are to take all of this _—_ ” Neo commands sternly.

 _Pik!_ _— “Nnnhh!”_

“While sucking me like the _fucking slut that you are!_ ”

 

_—Salle cries over Neo’s thumb— jolting his hips from the chair at the shock of each time his master flicks the head of his cock—_

 

_— Neo grits his teeth in pleasure when he flicks his submissive’s cock in quick succession— quickly reaching his high with each gasp and yelp from Salle’s lips—_

 

 _—_ Salle exerts all his efforts to continue to suck his master _like the slut that he is—_ _pik!_ _—_ _pik!_ _—_ _pik!_ _—_ _pik!_ _— he yells!_

 

“Mmm _fuck baby, you sound soo good._ ” Neo moans.

 

 _—_ Neo doesn’t relent in his ministrations despite his submissive giving up on sucking and is  _merely reduced to a gasping_ _—_ _pik!_ _—_ _yelling mess through his thumb_ _—_ _pik!_ _— Salle’s hips no longer touches the cushion as he continues jolting in shock—_ _pik!_ _—_ _pik!_ _—_ _pik!_ _—_ _pik!_ _—_

 

“Sir _— sir! SIR— NEO! Nghh!!_ ”

 

 _— Neo quickly pulls his fingers away—Salle takes a ragged breath— Neo leans forward— and_ pulls _at both of Salle’s nipples harshly— Salle shrieks!_

 

Neo’s eyebrows knit together, with his lips trembling. His breathing shakes as a harsh wave of pleasure shakes his core. He tugs harder on Salle’s tight buds. His submissive cries out loudly _— chest twitching— hips bucking—_

 

_— Salle pulls away—_

“No! No no no no no!” The submissive screams! _— His body curls in, vibrating in shocks and spasms— his hips jerk uncontrollably— thrusting up into nothing—_ “Nooooo!!!! _Nnnnhhh_ _—_ ”

 

_— The submissive’s cock spurts out a short string of cum—_

 

 _—_ Salle’s cries out loudly, his tears leaking down his cheek, staining his necktie as his whole body spasms and shakes on the chair. Wood dragging on wood echoes in the room _—_

 

Salle bows his head, and shakes it aggressively. He sobs as he desperately apologizes to his master.

 

“I’m sorry sir, I’m sorry! I’m sorry sir, p-please I didn’t _hnn_ _—_ ‘m s-sorry _—_ ” he sniffles harshly, “s-sir.”

 

The master’s submissive moans and sniffles as he cries, continuously letting a littany of apologies escape his lips in desperation.

 

 _—_ Neo stands there, stunned as he takes in a twitching Salle, nearly lifeless with exhaustion, tears staining his cheeks and his necktie, sniffling and apologizing for coming without permission, with a short string of his white and thick cum coating over a patch of his black and curly thick hairs at the base of his cock.

 

The master is absolutely blown away by the crumbling mess of sex and submission before him. His whole being swells with pride. He takes advantage of blindfold, and lets a proud smile touch his lips. His submissive doesn’t need to see the smile on his face for disobeying him.

 

Salle continues to sob lightly, in complete shame when Neo decides to bend down and cup both of his submissive’s cheeks.

It isn’t as harsh as Salle would have expected. It was stern, but careful, almost gentle. Salle has made such a grave mistake and he's met with his master's loving touch. His numbbed mind is unable to determine whether his master is bluffing or not it _—_ and the simple touch overwhelms him to a degree. It pushes him to spill more tears _—_ even moaning and sobbing lightly.

 

“Why shouldn’t I punish you?” Neo asks.

 

 _Salle doesn’t want any more punishment!_ His thoughts run and so does his mouth.

 

“I didn’t mean to sir! _— hck—_ I didn’t want t-to _—_ didn’t wanna cum! _—_ hck _—_ ‘m sorry sir! ” Salle shakes head, “I _— hck—_ I promise s-sir p-please _—_ I promise. W-anted your command sir, I promise _—_ I’m sorry _— hck—_ I’m sorry… I’m sorry s-sir.”

 

Salle continues to sniffle, his swollen lips forming a hard pout.

 

“Sssh,” Neo’s thumbs rub at Salle’s cheeks lovingly. “I’ll let you off,” His voice sounds softer and sweeter. Salle straightens up a little at the hope of _—_ “But just to make sure, I’ll give you a warning. Do you understand?”

His submissives sobs, his chest shaking at the process. His lips merely tremble as his comprehension for words and thoughts begin to blur. _— He didn’t wanna take anymore punishment! He doesn’t want to anymore—_

 

Neo blinks. He snaps out of character and watches Salle’s face intently. He calculates his submissive’s reactions. All the while, he lovingly rubs his fingers on Salle’s thigh as he waits, giving Salle some time to compose himself.

 

“So good to me puppy,” Neo whispers, urging him on. Neo knows that the last round has taken a toll on him.

 

The tightness in Salle’s chest loosens and he lets out a sob. He nods.

 

“Apologizing to your master immediately, so good to me.” Neo nods while he continues to rub Salle’s thigh. “Just a bit more, yes?”

 

His submissive quietly and softly mewls out a cry.  _He's so exhausted_. Salle's lips tremble, his safe word a breath away from spilling from his lips. But _knows_ that Neo is eyeing every inch of his movement. He knows that saying his safe word will stop everything. He knows that Neo's spell will break in an instant _—_ he'll stand up _—_ he'll get Salle off of his binds— he'll take him to bed and care for him without an ounce of hesitance _._ Without a single thought about his own arousal _._

_—Salle sobs lightly. He doesn't want that. He wants to please his master. He wants to give his lover pleasure. He needs to._

 

His submissive takes one more deep ragged breath. Salle nods.

 

_—His master is good to him. He is kind to him. He cares for him._

 

Salle nods again.

 

A fond smile touches Neo's lips. His eyes soften as he watches Salle. He can't hear what's running through his head, but he knows he's weighing in everything. He's trained him well. Neo lets him even out his breath for a few more seconds.

 

“I’ll just be giving you a small warning. Do you understand?” Neo asks him again.

 

_— Salle melts at the sweet reassuring voice of his master._

He deserves a warning. He came without permission.

 

With his last light sob, Salle huffs. A beat passes. “Yes sir, I understand.”

 

Neo nods. He squeezes Salle’s thigh lovingly before rising to his feet. He takes one last look at Salle before reaching over to the desk. Neo makes sure to drag the thick leather belt loudly for his submissive to anticipate what’s coming.

 

To this, Salle swallows loudly. He straightens in his seat in anticipation.

 

The master folds his submissive’s belt into half and holds it firmly with one slim hand.

 

“Count and say thank you.”

Salle nods quietly _—_

_—pak!_

“ _AH!_ ” He yelps in surprise. “Wh-?!”

“What do you say?! When I give you a command?! _—_ ”

 

Salle jolts up straight, wanting to smack himself for forgetting. The last thing he wants to do is make more stupid mistakes!

 

“Y-yes sir!” He spurts out, “Yes sir!”

 

Neo shakes his head once in irritation. He pulls his arm back.

 

“Ready.”

 

And the crack of his belt, meeting his submissive’s thigh begins to bounce off the walls in succession along with Salle’s cracking voice, gasping, yelping and shouting numbers and thank yous. His mind progressively melts into numbness with each snap of the belt, his diluted mind wanders off, catching the faint memory of the features on his sweet lover’s face.

 

_Neo._

__Pak!__

_He loves him so much._

_Pak!_

_Neo._

 

_Pak!_

_Neo._

“Five...” Salle mumbles _—_

“Louder!” Neo yells at him.

“Five _— hck—_ ” Salle’s tears dare to spill again, “Thank you sir!”

 

_Pak!_

Salle’s knees bounce at the sting on his thigh.

 

“Ah _—_ f-five _—_ ”

“That’s six, puppy!”

Salle sobs lightly. “Six! Six, sir _— hck—_ Th-thank you, sir”

_Pak!_

“S- _haaahh-_ Seven, sir.” Salle’s lips tremble. “Thank you sir.”

“Faster!”

_Pak!_

“Eight! Thank you sir!”

_Pak!_

“Nine! Thank you sir!”

_Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak!_

 

The submissive’s tears streak as he cries out loudly. Salle sobs, shaking his chest and his whole body as he leans forward in pain, in pleasure, no longer sure which is which.

 

“Thirteen!” The master yells.

“Thirteen! Thank you sir!” The submissive yells back.

_Pak!_

“F- _hhnnn_ \- four… teenn...”

“One last, puppy.” Neo reassures him softly.

 

He watches as his lover force himself to quietly sob. He watches the tears leak from under his lover’s blindfold. He watches his lover take it all, just to please him, to submit to him. As Neo pulls his arm back for one last hit, he rides high on his emotion. Overwhelmed by the love, respect and loyalty, tears fill the master’s eyes.

 

Neo brings down the belt one last time _— the sound cracks and it stings every inch of Salle’s skin._

Salle wails _—_

 

_Neo lets go of the belt, letting it fall. It hits the ground with a light thud._

 

_Neo steps back between his submissive’s legs. Neo feels a hot streak of tears staining his cheeks. He wraps an arm around Salle’s neck. He gently pulls his submissive’s forehead to his shoulder. He cradles his lover’s head. Neo gently rubs his palms on Salle’s thighs to soothe the ache on his skin._

 

Neo shuts his eyes. He plants deep kisses on top of his lover’s hair.

 

“So good to me, Salle.”

He plants a kiss.

“So patient with me,”

He plants a kiss.

“I love you so much.”

He plants a kiss.

 

Salle’s sobs quiets down with each of Neo’s phrases. He’s  almost unable to comprehend the words already, but the sweet voice of Neo reaches him, pulls on his heartstrings. Salle nuzzles his face on Neo’s warmth.

 

“Thank you, love.” Salle whispers.

 

They remain as is, Salle cradled in Neo’s arms while they let their world calm down to stillness.

 

Seconds, minutes, maybe even hours pass by. Both of them exhausted. At one point they both catch their breaths. Both of them almost half asleep, but the master doesn’t approve of leaving things unfinished.

 

Neo plants one more kiss on Salle’s hair to signify their resume. Salle, with his numbed senses, still takes his cue and carefully pulls away from Neo’s arm.

 

The master’s free hand reaches up behind his submissive’s head. He pinches the end of the neck tie and tugs at it, and the fabric loosens up swiftly. Neo slides the fabric off of Salle’s eyes.

 

“Open your eyes slowly.”

 

The sweet sound of Neo’s soft silky voice fills Salle’s hearing. He drowns in it. Unable to form words, Salle’s lashes separate slowly, blinking carefully through lidded eyes. Neo gives him a few seconds to adjust. Salle feels like he’s seeing the light of day for the first time and it comes in the form of his lover. A small smile breaks through Salle’s worn out face.

 

His submissive’s smile tugs on his heartstrings. Neo sniffles, as he smiles back. He would like to revel in it; to tuck him into bed with his ever beautiful smile, where its origins are too high beyond their reach. Neo glances down at Salle’s twitching legs at his still angrily pulsing erection. Neo blinks away his tears. They have one last thing to finish.

 

“Look at me puppy,”

 

Salle’s eyes move up slowly to find Neo’s. He blinks at him dreamily. Neo hums. Neo lets him drown himself into his eyes, fingers still brushing against his hair. While he does, he trails his other set of fingers up. It quickly slides up over the skin on Salle’s thigh, brushing over each mark where his belt hit, rubbing it soothingly before finding its way back to the base of Salle’s cock.

 

The submissive’s trance snaps back into submission once Neo’s finger begins tracing around his base, running through the thick curls drenched in sweat mixed with his delicious scent. A deep moan pulls from Salle’s through, and his eyelids grow heavier with each blink.

 

“Who do you belong to,” Neo’s voice: soft, but stern.

 

Salle’s lips part soundlessly as his eyes find Neo’s. The master’s submissive is unable to form words. Neo quickly _closes his palm around the base of Salle’s cock tightly_ _—_ _Salle jolts in his seat and shuts his eyes with his brows knitting at the center_ _._

 

“Answer me.”

 

Salle gasps _—_ Neo grips at Salle’s skin tightly as he begins stroking him again _— the slick slapping of skin fills both of their hearing in quick succession—_ Salle is pulled back into his pain and pleasure _—_ his core, _exhausted with numerous denials— of the brimming seed from his skin— quickly tightens once more with each stroke of Neo’s fingers— Salle is beginning to lose his mind—_

 

“Answer me!”

Salle cries out, his voice breaking at how coarse its become _—_ “Sir!”

 

_— Neo quicken his pace— twisting his fingers at Salle’s head— over— and over—_

 

“ _Sir p-please—_ ”

“Answer!”

 

_— Neo curls his fingers over Salle’s slit—_

 

“ _YOU SIR!_ ” He yells at his master, following a loud sob.

 

Salle’s whole body shakes in his seat, feeling his climax brimming at his slit.

 

“ _NEO! Hhh fuck— TANGINA!_ ”

 _Shlick_ _—_

 

Neo’s finger’s let go. The submissive’s frame leans forward, curling in, and vibrating every inch of his skin as his climax remains at the very edge. Salle’s tightly shut eyes, begins to water. He begins to lightly sob.

 

Neo steadily squats down in front of Salle. One hand is placed on Salle’s shoulder, gently squeezing and rubbing soothingly. The other hand runs through Salle’s damped hair.

 

“Been such a good boy, puppy,”

 

Salle sniffles. Neo continues to stroke through his hair.

 

“I think my puppy deserves to finish, hm?”

 

Tears once again begins to leak through his submissive’s shut eyes. Salle takes a big breath, and lets it out through his mouth. Salle with his diluted mind, can only nod.

 

Neo slowly pushes his lover upright to lean back on the chair. Salle’s body twitches aggressively, while he sprawls out his legs. Neo turns to the desk at his side and reaches out to a bottle, he pushes down on the pump twice and spreads the lubricant on his fingers. Neo takes one last look at Salle. Neo smiles at him with pride.

 

The master, for the first time this night, slides lean frame over his submissive’s thighs to straddle him on the cushioned chair. Neo slots himself over his lover snuggly. His free hand reaches to the back of Salle’s neck, cupping it gently.

 

“Look at me Salle,”

 

Salle’s heavy lids lift once more. Their eyes meet.

 

“Who do you belong to?”

 

Neo’s slick fingers find their way back to Salle’s erection. Salle’s breath hitches. His body clenches, anticipating the harsh and quick strokes, but instead, is met with slow and languid caresses. Salle’s lets out his breath. Neo gently slides his fingers from Salle’s neck down under his chin. He turns it up to let their eyes meet again.

 

“Who do you belong to, Salle?” He whispers lightly, bringing his fingers down his lover’s length in slow and even strokes at each word.

 The submissive sighs, and shivers. “You Neo,” he mumbles, too weak to speak louder.

 

Neo brushes over Salle’s slit deliciously. Salle shuts his eyes and moans.

 

 “Belong to you, Neo...”

 

The master _leans_ forward, catching the last of his submissive’s words with his lips. Salle sobs into the kiss. He kisses back desperately. The sounds of their passion melts into each other’s lips.

 

Neo lets Salle meet his fingers with each slow grind of his hips. They fall into an even rhythm. With wrists still bounded behind him, Salle leans forward, pressing his chest into Neo, desperate to keep each inch of their skin in contact.

 

Neo pulls away from Salle’s lips, he cups his neck tightly and drags his lips down to the side of his neck. Neo sucks on Salle’s skin, moaning into it. Salle gasps. Their bodies grind against each other in unison. Sweat trickles down their skin, mixing with each other’s with thrust.

 

Their eyebrows knit at the center with the tightness in their groins, desperately clinging to each other. The wooden frame of the chair they’ve marked creaks with each grind, echoing the sounds of their love throughout the empty room. The city lights below them settled into sleep, while they desperately climb to each other’s high, eager to taste each other’s love with every inch of their skin.

 

Neo quickens his strokes _—_ Salle catches up and begins to buck his hips quicker _—they feel Salle’s cock twitching—_

 

Neo pulls away from his wet and sloppy kiss with a loud smack turns up to stare right into Salle’s eyes. They breathe in short breaths in front of each other.

 

  “ _Salle—_ so b-beautiful, love,”

 

Salle’s eyes shut _—_ his eyebrows knit together _—_ his head drowns in the sound of Neo’s voice _—_

 

 _he groans deep—_ feeling his skin vibrate with heat _— crashing each wave of heat to his center—_ where Neo’s fingers wrap around his cock _—_

 

  “ _Nnnhh— Neo,_ ”

 

_—Neo feels his lover's erection pulsing and begging in his palm— his eyebrows knit and his eyes nearly shut in pleasure— the master feels tears forming in his eyes. Almost there, almost there love, almost there—_

 

 Neo lightly sobs. “W-what do you want, love?” Neo whispers desperately.

  Salle’s body clenches _—_ “ _Neo, please!_ ”

  “ _Tell me, love—_ ”

  “W-wanna c- _cumm, Neo! Please let me cum! Please!_ ”

 

Neo gasps with his mouth open, tears spilling from his eyes with the words in his lover's voice striking through his heart. As well as Salle, cries out in the name of his lover.

Neo brushes his thumb over Salle’s slit  _over_ — _and over— and over— and— and—_

 

 “Come for me, Salle!”

 

Salle’s eyes shoot open _—_

 

_the world_

_beyond them_

_shakes;_

_crumbling_

_all that lives_

_into dust_

and _—_

the world is reborn; it takes form in the soul of his lover.

His spirit _lifts—_ offering his very flesh to the higher realms _—_

_and heaven,_

_in waves,_

_crashes_

_down_

_to earth—_

_gratifying_

_every_

_inch of_

_his being._

_He plants_

_his seed_

_of passion_

_to spring_

_anew_

_on_

_the earth's_

_surface._

_And he,_

_in solemnity,_

_gives thanks._

 

 

* * *

 

 

The world remains still in complete silence, as Neo becomes witness to every second of Salle’s high.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The stillness stretches on and it finally reaches Neo’s dislike. His lover has not yet moved nor opened his eyes from under him, for minutes now. Although beginning to feel worry, the only thing keeping Neo from calling the clinic is Salle’s trembling lips, murmuring inaudible words, but catching a few of them, and some of it were his name. With this, Neo decides it’s time for them to get settled in.

 

Neo reaches up to brush his fingers on Salle’s cheek.

 

 “Love,”

 

Salle merely responds by leaning his cheek on Neo’s palm.

 

 “I’m here baby,”

 

Neo reassures. Salle’s lips continue to tremble. Neo leans in to quickly plant a kiss on Salle’s forehead before reaching behind the chair to unclasp the belt binding Salle’s wrists. There is a thud on the floor and Neo gently wraps his fingers around each of Salle’s wrists.

 

 “Slowly lang, love.”

 

Concerned of how sore Salle’s arms might be, Neo slowly guides them back to his lover’s lap. He rubs them lovingly before taking one last look at Salle. His eyes are still closed. Neo carefully peels himself off from Salle’s body and to this a soft whine emits from Salle’s lips. Successfully, standing up without fully waking his lover, Neo quickly walks around the chair, gently pressing his palm over some areas on Salle’s skin, scanning as much as he can to check for any bruises or soreness.

 

A few seconds before he winds back in front of his lover, Salle begins to whine more audibly. Neo perks up immediately, quickly stepping in front of him. He cups Salle’s cheeks with both palms while his eyes shine with worry.

 

 “Babe what is it? May masakit ba?” Neo strokes his cheek gently with his thumbs, trying to ease both of their worry. “Love? Tell me okay? If may masakit.”

 

Salle’s lips only tremble more profusely along with his eyebrows knitting at the center in discomfort. His lips form into a pout and he begins sniffling. Yet despite all this, what’s left of Salle’s consciousness gives his head a little shake.

Neo nods, but still looks at Salle with caution, in case his actions betrayed him.

 

 “Okay, okay.” Neo, hastitly making a decision, reaches for Salle’s wrists and pulls it around his neck. “We’ll get you to bed na, come here.”

 

Neo attempts to heave Salle’s full weight up from the chair but struggles, only managing to pull up lift Salle’s back from the chair.

 

  “Love, mabigat ka, love _—_ ”  Neo grunts from failing to pull both of their weights. “ _Nhh—_ Can you stand? Baby? _—_ ”

 

Salle’s large and heavy arms suddenly wraps tighter around Neo’s neck and he buries his face into Neo’s skin. Neo quickly catches his back with one of his arms as Salle uses him as leverage to lift his bottom from the chair. His legs are shaking once Neo manages to keep them both upright.

 

With their arms desperately clinging on each other, they both struggle to get to bed, nearly stumbling over each other’s bodies with every unbalanced step they take. The sound of their feet dragging across the wooden floors bounces off the walls. They create a ruckus as they both accidently hit a few edges of furniture.

 

One last step, and the back of Salle’s legs hit the foot of the king sized bed. Unable to carry their weight any longer, Neo topples over Salle sending them both to fall on top of the mattress. Despite the impact, Salle’s nose remains glued to Neo’s neck, clutching on to him for dear life.

 

Neo grunts, trying to get a little more comfortable in their position with Salle’s death grip. He evens out his breath. He carefully slides off his arm from underneath Salle’s neck. He reaches up to run his fingers through his lover’s hair soothingly.

 

 “Salle,” He cooes at him. “It’s done na love ko,”

 

Salle pulls him in tighter.

 

 “Sshh, it’s done na.” Neo begins planting kisses on Salle’s hair. “You did so well tonight,”

 

Seconds drag on in silence. Neo, in his drying unbuttoned shirt and slacks, remains lying on top of Salle’s bare skin, pressing him between his warmth and the soft mattress. He simply continues to run his fingers through Salle’s hair to comfort him, letting him take his time in processing the whole night.

 

As Neo rests his cheek on the mattress, his eyes watch the view outside the floor-to-ceiling windows. He witnesses how the city lights one by one are turn off and catches the blanket of darkness in the sky beginning to lighten.

Neo would like nothing more than for both of them to get some rest, but they can’t do it in this position where both of their lower halves are nearly hanging off the bed. He begins to unclasp himself on top of Salle, when his lover audibly whines and sniffles. Salle pulls him back on top of him _—_

 

 “Dito ka lang _—_ ” his words get caught up in a light sob as well as muffling them into Neo’s skin. “ _—_ ‘wag mo ko _—hck—_ iwan,”

 

Neo immediately pulls his arms around Salle tightly. He shakes his head in complete assurance.

 

 “No baby, I’m not leaving you _—_ ” tears leak from Salle’s closed eyes as he sniffles, “Baby, we just need to get you cleaned kasi, we need to lay down properly.”

 

Salle lightly sobs into Neo’s skin, pulling him tighter.

 

 “Love, please? Mabilis lang.”

 

The last bit of Salle’s consciousness hears the plea in Neo’s voice. Salle pouts, still sniffling, but slowly releases the pressure on his grip.

 

Neo catches his cheek and repeated kisses his temple.

 

 “Thank you baby, thank you.” Neo hugs him back tightly. “Lay down properly na okay? I’ll be right back. Will just get something sa bathroom.” He reassures him.

 

Salle sniffles once more, before his ounce of consciousness forces himself to let go of Neo.

 

_— And just like that, Neo is gone. The warmth that he was wrapped in is suddenly gone._

 

  _“... Lay down properly na…”_

 

_Neo’s voice echoes in his head._

_His mouth opens and he lets out a sob— his tears start spilling over the thick blanket of the bed—_ Lay down na daw sabi ni Neo _— he mewls— and with his eyes blurred with tears— he forces his limbs to crawl him to the top of the bed, where the pillows catch his head._

 

_His head is foggy—_

 

  _“will be.... right back...”_

 

 _He hears Neo’s voice in his head— he starts wailing—_ He’s not here! _— Salle clutches on to a pillow— curling himself over it— burrying his face on the fabric when it should be Neo he is holding—_ where is he?! _—He sobs loudly— his throat aches with the hoarseness in his voice— yet he still cries out— exhausting each of his tears to reach his Neo— he wails loudly for his Neo—_ Come back love ko! Come back!

 

_—His mouth hangs open as he wails into his pillow, shouting and calling for his name— the only word he knows— the only word he remembers._

 

 _—_ Neo, who has shed all his clothing besides his boxers, hastily steps over to the bed in just a few strides and quickly slides under the covers where his boyfriend is becoming undone _._ He quickly pulls him to his bare skin.

 

 “I’m here na baby,”

 “It’s okay na,”

 “I’m here,”

 

 _—_ Salle’s wailing quiets down.

Neo says his words in a mantra, over and over to reach what’s left of Salle consciousness, while he rubs the warm cloth that he retrieved from the towel over Salle’s chest, and neck, and forehead while Salle continues to cry, despite finally being pressed back into his lover’s skin. Neo continues to wipe him down clean, before tossing it to the side table. He finds a new set of praises to reassure his love.

 

 “You did so well tonight love,”

 

Neo pulls the warm comforter over them.

_—He’s here._

 

 “So patient with me,”

 

Neo pulls a lightly sobbing Salle close to him.

_—He’s with me now._

 

 “So good to me love ko,”

 

Neo brushes his arms lovingly.

_—He’s so good to me._

 

Salle’s whole body shakes as he lets out the last of his sobs. He presses his face into Neo’s skin and snuggles into his warmth.

 “I love you so much, Salle.”

_— I love Neo so much._

 

The sweet sound of their voices in these words said over and over, melt together in sweet nothingness. It echoes inside their heads as their exhaustion, satisfaction and fulfillment, slowly delivers themselves into unconsciousness.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Tanging Yaman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _As the sun colors the sky of the new day, he wakes; lingering on his skin is the sweet euphoria from the faint memories of his vividly passionate and sensual dream of his; lingering on his lips, the endless taste of his name._

 

 

 

 

 

The afternoon light fills in Salle’s consciousness. The first thing he feels is the warmth of someone else’s skin pressing into his. He nuzzles his face into it. He breathes it in, filling his nose with the bodily scent of it. He sighs blissfully, pressing a smile into the warm surface.

 

 “Good morning love,”

 

The sweet and soft voice pulls him back into the physical world.

 

Salle’s smile grows wider against Neo’s skin. He pulls away a little and his lashes separate to look up at his lover.

 

Neo, who is leaning on the headboard, turns his eyes down to meet his lover’s eyes. They smile at each other. Nestled in Neo’s arms, he pulls Salle closer to him. His lover hums blissfully.

 

Salle has never felt so well rested before. He still feels the euphoria tingly in his skin with the faint memories of his vividly passionate and sensual dream of his. He still tastes the sound of his lover's name on his lips. While he tries his best to relive them with shut eyes and a dreamy smile, he feels a set of fingers running through his hair. He opens his eyes once more.

 

 “Okay ka lang?” Neo asks him.

 Salle giggles stupidly. “Never better.”

 

The worry in Neo’s knitted eyebrows very slowly disappears, but it doesn’t go unnoticed.

 

 Salle blinks a few more times making his sight clearer. “Why?” as he notices Neo’s expression.

 “Was just worried,” Neo says softly as he strokes Salle’s hair.

 

Salle pouts and thinks for a few seconds. He suddenly pulls up from their comfortable snuggle, propping himself up and slides himself over Neo. He pulls the thick blanket over his shoulders as he straddles Neo’s hips. They look at each other at eye level.

 

Salle’s large palm reaches up. His arms sting a little, but he ignores it and cups both of Neo’s cheeks gently. It pulls a smile on Neo’s lips immediately, and he holds on to Salle’s wrists. He leans on Salle’s fingers while his lover brushes his cheeks with his thumbs.

 

 “What’s wrong, baby?” Salle pouts as he asks. “‘Di ka ba nag-enjoy last night?”

 

Neo giggles. He takes in Salle’s features as the yellowing afternoon tint outlines his boyfriend’s handsome face, making his rich bronze skin glow. His eyelids grow heavy, he feels like the sun is taking him in, enveloping him in his light. Neo giggles again with the thought.

 

 “Of course I enjoyed it, love. Every second of it.” Neo smiles fondly. “I was more concerned for you.”

 “Why would you be concerned?” Salle’s eyebrows knit in confusion, “May nangyari ba?”

 

To this Neo blinks in surprise. A few seconds pass with the two staring at each other in confusion.

 

 “You don’t remember?” Neo asks.

 “That what?”

 

Neo sighs quietly and leans in. He, too, cups both of Salle’s cheeks and strokes it lovingly. He presses their foreheads together. Neo shuts his eyes as images from last night flood in. He brushes his nose against Salle’s.

 

 “You were crying last night, love.”

 

Salle pulls away to blink at Neo, completely surprised.

 

 “I was what?”

 “You were crying.”

 

Neo leans back on the headboard. Both their fingers drop between them on Neo’s lap, but they intertwine together. Salle continues to stare at him with that confused look with his mouth hanging open. Neo giggles again.

 

 “Why the fuck was I crying!?” He asks completely lost.

 

Neo merely shrugs, being uncertain himself as to _why_ Salle had actually cried the night before.

 

 “What happened ba?” He asks again, without the knit in his eyebrows disappearing.

 Neo takes in a deep breath. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

 Salle blinks, briefly looking elsewhere to recall. “I… I came?” He thinks again. “Then I was hugging you ‘diba? We walked to bed?”

 

Neo nods. He places his palms on Salle’s hips and pulls him closer to him. He pulls his arms around him and Salle does the same. They hold each other that way before Neo fills in all the details that Salle missed.

 

Salle tails on to his every word, his expression changing every once in a while in surprise. Once Neo is finished. They merely stare at each other in complete silence.

 

 “Wig.” is all Salle could say.

 

And Neo laughs brightly.

 

 “That’s all you could say?” Salle nods. Neo shakes his head and brings his palm to Salle’s cheek once more.

 “I mean, I’m just amazed na I cried for something like that lang.”

 “Like what lang?” Neo asks mildly defensive.

 “I mean like, we didn’t even have sex, ‘diba?” Salle claims. Neo’s eyebrow arches up. “Like walang penetration. You were just… edging me.”

 

Neo nods slowly, slightly amazed, himself.

 

 “You edged me so for so long pa,” Salle mutters and pouts.

 Neo giggles. He lightly hits Salle’s chest. “Oh you loved it naman.”

 “Yeah man, I apparently loved it so much, you had me brain dead and crying.” Salle makes a face.

 

Neo throws his head back in laughter. His hand that was splayed on Salle’s chest travels down to his boyfriend’s navel. Salle’s eyes widen in excitement following Neo’s fingers, absentmindedly biting his lip. Neo brushes the back of his fingers against the dark and thick curls.

 

 “Guess this hand has powers.” Neo mutters.

 

Salle giggles and his eyes turn back up to meet Neo’s. Their eyes meet. He leans in.

 

He pushes his lips against Neo’s. It is chaste.

 

 “You have power over me, Neo.” He whispers against his lips.

 

Neo’s lashes dip, humming in delight. Before his lashes separate, he’s met with another kiss. This time it’s slow and languid. Salle twists his neck, bending his head at a different angle. He parts his lips and slips the tip of his tongue across Neo’s lower lip, asking for entrance. Neo hums again, vibrating their lips. He parts his teeth and catches Salle’s tongue through his lips. Salle lets out his breath as he pushes his tongue deeper into Neo’s mouth. His lover takes it suckles on it.

 

They blissfully hum as they taste each other once more. Salle reaches down, slotting his fingers through Neo’s. They grip into each other while their tongues and lips explored. Salle pulls at Neo’s fingers until his arms are wrapped around his waist. He scoots closer, inches away from grinding on Neo’s front. He cups both of Neo’s cheeks with his palms.

 

Salle pulls Neo deeper into their kiss. Their eyelashes flutter against each other’s cheeks. The sound of their we lips sliding against each other, suckling and kissing fills their hearing.

Neo pulls away first, catching his breath, while their foreheads remain pressed against each other. Salle chuckles deeply. Neo giggles stupidly. Salle closes his lips on Neo’s once more, sucking in one last delicious kiss before pulling away.

Salle’s thick finger locks under Neo’s chin and turns it up. His lover blinks up at him dreamily. Salle smirks. _His turn._

 

 “Nilabasan ka ba kagabi, love, hm?”

 

Neo becomes deaf to Salle’s thick and delicious accent in a language he only dreams of speaking fluently. Neo obliviously moans and bites his lip. He slowly shakes his head before he forgets that a question is being asked.

 

Salle smirks and pulls his chin down to force Neo to release his lower lip. Without removing his finger, Salle leans in. He slides his tongue across Neo’s lips.

 

 “Ako lang kakagat diyan.”

 

Neo’s breath hitches. He leans up, crashing their lips needily. Neo attempts to pull at Salle’s waist wanting to grind on him.

As Neo’s kisses become sloppy, Salle pulls away. Neo’s eyelids become heavy with each blink, intoxicated with the taste of his lover.

Salle slides his fingers down. He brushes them delicately over Neo’s front. His lover presses his forehead against Salle, letting out a trembling breath.

 

 “Ako naman magppasaya sa’yo.”

 

 

 

The sun setting behind them through the floor-to-ceiling windows lets their silhouettes to melt into one as they once again drown in each other’s passion. The unmeasurable hours of their long escaped continues on.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sana kayo'y kinilabutan, umiyak at napagod sa pagbabasa ng aking piyesa. HAHA
> 
> Huwag mag-atubiling sundan ako sa [@essi_mag](https://twitter.com/essi_mag) para makipaghiyawan. #NeoIsAGoodDom #MakeNeoSalleCryDuringSex2019


End file.
